1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical device including a microstructure body provided with a movable portion. Further, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the micro-electro-mechanical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research on micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) has been actively developed. “MEMS” is an acronym of a micro-electro-mechanical system and simply called a “micromachine” in some cases. The term “micromachine” generally refers to a micro device in which “a movable microstructure body having a stereoscopic structure” and “an electronic circuit having a semiconductor element” that are manufactured using a semiconductor microfabrication technology are integrated. A microstructure body described above is different from the semiconductor element and generally has a movable portion.
A microstructure body described above includes a structure layer and a hollow portion, and a structure layer includes a movable portion. Because of operation of a movable portion of a structure layer, mechanical strength is needed for a microstructure body described above. In Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-1004, as an example of a microstructure body having high mechanical strength, a micromachine that has a layer containing polycrystalline silicon crystallized by heat crystallization using metal or laser crystallization and a space below or above this layer is disclosed.